


Long overdue

by laughingpineapple



Category: Mutazione (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Checking Up On Friends, Dreamscapes, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: He would later tell Mori that the creature visited him in the farthest corner of the Archives, the one that he was pretty sure existed only in his dreams. It started talking in a strange tongue, which slowly revealed itself to Yoké. "His eyes glinted seductively in the opalescent moonlight," was the first part he understood. It took a few more sentences, but Yoké eventually recognized those words as coming from a beloved novel he had thought lost for years... come to think of it, he may have lent it to Nonno a long, long time ago and the rascal never gave it back, and now there's a tree between them that neither of them can cross. He is still not quite sure what to make of that dream, anyway.
Relationships: Yoké & Karoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Press Start VI





	Long overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecleretical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecleretical/gifts).




End file.
